Tell Me
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: 6th Year Hogwarts - Marauders Era. Remus and Sirius discuss their feelings in the Gryffindor Dorms, the night after a full moon. One Shot. Rated M for language and lemons.


_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, the characters and location belong to her. I am responsible only for this twisted little plot.**_

**This is set in 6th Year Hogwarts in the Marauders Era. The night after a full moon, Remus and Sirius discuss their feelings in the dormitory, while the rest of Gryffindor have a Halloween party in the Common Room.**

**Warning: **There is smut, and strong Language.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin sat on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. Last night was the full moon, and as usual, he had woken up in the Shrieking Shack with no recollections as to what had happened the night before. His three best friends, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were all at dinner. They were all also unregistered Animagi, and had helped reduce his self-inflicted injuries at every full moon since Christmas in their 5th Year. Except for the ones he had at home, of course. It was now October in their 6th Year, and Remus was already exhausted. He threw himself back into his pillows and let his eyelids droop shut.<p>

"_Remus_," Sirius yelled. He threw the door to the dormitory open with a bang.

"What do you want?" Remus grumpily replied, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. He didn't want to see Sirius right now. It was hard enough trying to get him out of his head when they slept in the same room nearly every night.

"There's a party downstairs, celebrating Halloween. I know it's not until Wednesday, but we thought it would be better to throw the party today. After all, it's Saturday. Best day of the week for a party." Sirius said, poking Remus on the shoulder. He felt his face burn at Sirius' touch.

"Sirius, I'm too tired. My… furry little problem has left me worse for wear this month." Remus sighed, rolling over to look at his best friend.

Sirius grinned at him and shook his raven hair out of his eyes. It was well known to the entire school just how much of a disappointment Sirius was to his entire family. After all, the Black family was one of the oldest pure-blood families around to this day. There were all, without exception, also in Slytherin. Sirius broke the family tradition by being sorted into Gryffindor, and so his family made his life a living hell when he went home for holidays. His younger brother, Regulus, had even found a secure place within a group of budding Death Eaters within the school.

"Please, Moony, just come down for a little while." Sirius whispered, giving Remus puppy-dog eyes. He did it rather well, because he took the form of a dog when he became an Animagus. Sirius sat next to Remus on the bed, still keeping up the begging. He even whined, which made Remus laugh.

"No, Padfoot. I don't want to. I'll go to the one next week, after we've won the match against Slytherin." He grinned at Sirius, who pulled a face, but didn't make any effort to leave Remus alone. Then suddenly Sirius' expression became one of discomfort.

"Remus, I-I've wanted to talk to you for a while now. Forgive me, I hate saying this as much as you'll hate hearing it, but Remus… I _know_." Sirius finished. He looked at his hands in his lap.

"You know _what_, Sirius?" Remus asked. Dread settled in his stomach like a ton of bricks.

"You keep looking at me, Moony. I keep catching you. The last time I caught you looking, you blushed before burying your nose in a book. What's going on?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Remus whispered scathingly.

"I want to hear you say it," Sirius replied. Remus closed his eyes.

"Why? Why would you want to torture me like that?" He asked Sirius at a normal volume, causing his friend to jump. His voice sounded awfully loud after the whispers.

"I need to hear it from you, Remus. I need you to just tell me." Sirius said quietly, still not looking at him.

Remus shook his head. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"That's not what I expected you to say."

"I don't care what you expected!"

"Please, Remus. Please, tell me." Sirius whispered again. Remus opened an eye. Sirius looked as though he was arguing with himself. He closed it again.

Remus sighed again. "Yes. It's what you think, Black. I like you."

"Why?"

"Don't you _dare_ try and make me say it, Sirius. It was hard enough to admit in the first place. I've been battling against myself for _weeks_, trying to ignore this, trying to ignore _you!_" Remus cried, throwing his hands up in the air. He was suddenly furious, instead of embarrassed. _Just an overspill from the transformation_, he thought to himself. He threw himself out of the bed, pacing around the room. He kicked his trunk at the end of his bed and Sirius jumped again.

"Remus," Sirius whispered. "Please, just sit down. Let's talk."

"What is there to talk about? You are the biggest womaniser in our year! What would you want with a _male_ werewolf?" Remus yelled.

"I must be a good actor if you think I _enjoy_ being with those girls!" Sirius exploded.

Remus turned around slowly. He stared at Sirius for nearly a minute before he could say a word. Even then he didn't think he'd heard Sirius right. "_What _did you say?" he muttered.

"Every one of them… they weren't _you_, Remus! I thought that if I shagged enough girls, enough times, I would forget that I ever felt _anything_ for you." Sirius said. He rose from Remus' bed and walked over to the werewolf. Remus watched him warily; ignoring the flutter he felt when Sirius placed a hand on either side of his face. The black-haired boy's face drew closer, inch by inch, until their lips were only a centimetre apart.

"Sirius," whispered Remus. That was all it took, apparently, because suddenly, their lips were touching, moving rhythmically against each other. Remus moaned low in his throat when Sirius' tongue demanded, and received, entrance to his mouth. Both boys' tongues danced against each other, and Remus' hands wound themselves into Sirius' long hair, keeping them trapped together.

"Oi, Sirius, where are you?" James bellowed from outside the dormitory, a split second before bursting in on the two boys standing there, snogging in the middle of the room. The door bounced off of the wall with a crash.

"Oh shit," Sirius muttered under his breath, pulling away from Remus, who was looking at James with an expression of mild horror and embarrassment. James only looked amused.

"So, it's _you_ that Padfoot is all hung up on!" James exclaimed to Remus in a curious voice, before blushing slightly. He cleared his throat. "Well… you two carry on… I'll just… go."

James turned on his heel and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and looking even more embarrassed than Remus had. Remus laughed weakly, turning to sit on his bed. "I can't believe James caught us. He won't say anything, will he?"

Sirius roared with laughter. "Didn't you just see his face? He's barely gonna be able to look us in the eye, let alone tell anyone about how he found us!"

"What are we going to do now, then? I mean, after that," Remus said, gesturing to the space where they had stood, snogging. "The ball is in your court now."

Sirius eyed him appreciatively. "I don't know about you, Moony, but I rather enjoyed that." He stroked his chin, looking so much like the cocky womaniser he knew him to be. "Tell me, did _you_ enjoy it?"

"Yes." Remus said simply. "I did enjoy it. That doesn't explain where we're going with this, Sirius."

Sirius let out a sigh. "I want to do it again and again. Is that wrong? I just don't want the pretence anymore." He ran a hand through his curly hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Remus' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. _Godric, he looks so sexy!_ Remus thought. "I'm glad you think so." Sirius said suddenly, laughing again.

"Oh fuck, did I actually say that aloud?"

"Yes, my friend, you did. Anyway, I want something with you Remus. I want to kiss you when I feel like it. I'd really, _really_ like to be able to hold you while we sleep. I want to be yours, exclusively. And I would like you to be mine in the same way."

"So you're asking me out," Remus said, grinning. He was highly amused. Sirius stayed completely calm. He didn't even blush. He stood his ground, staring at Remus thoughtfully.

"Yes. I suppose I am. What's your answer?"

"Of course, it's a yes! There was never any other option." Remus replied.

"Good. I want to sleep with you now." Sirius said nonchalantly. He started getting undressed while Remus spluttered. "What? What is it? Tell me."

"It's a little soon for that, isn't it?" Remus exclaimed. He blushed furiously when Sirius turned to face him, smiling broadly.

"Remus, I didn't mean sleep with you, as in sex, but sleep with you, as in actually sleeping. You know, what you do when you're tired."

"But I thought you wanted to stay at the party?"

"I'd much rather stay with you, Remus." Sirius said, kissing him again. Remus broke the kiss, stripping off all his clothes and putting on a pair of long pyjama pants. He tried to put on the matching t-shirt, but Sirius ripped it out of his hand. "Don't cover your scars, Remus. They're a part of you, and you are beautiful."

"Shut the fuck up, Sirius." Remus said, watching as Sirius got into his own pyjamas – a pair of cotton boxers. Remus climbed into his own bed, moving over, so that his… boyfriend would have enough room. He rolled onto his stomach, sighing in content when his chest touched the cool sheets. Warm, soft fingers danced up Remus' spine, rolling him onto his side. Sirius gazed into his eyes, before he flicked his wand to shut all the curtains around the bed they both shared.

"Remus, can I kiss you?"

"I thought that the point of our asking me out was that you could do it when you wanted to?" Remus replied. A moment later, Sirius was kissing him again. He tugged, and Remus was on top of him, as Sirius' tongue danced with his again. Remus gasped as he felt Sirius hardening beneath him, and it caused blood to pool in his own groin.

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Sirius gasped around his lips. Sirius' hips bucked against Remus', and they both moaned.

"No, _no_, please stop. You said sleep, not sex. _Sirius!"_ Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth as he carried on thrusting into him, ignoring Remus' request. "No, Sirius, I'm too close." Remus whined.

"We'll sleep after, I promise." Sirius muttered. Remus replied with a few thrusts of his own.

"Oh, Godric – _Sirius!"_ Remus cried, as an intense wave of pleasure rippled through him.

"I love it when you say my name. Say it again!" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius," Remus moaned in his ear. A second later, Sirius had his own release, Remus' name on his lips.

Remus picked up his wand. "_Scourgify_," he said sleepily, ridding both him and Sirius of the stickiness both of the boys had released. They were still panting, and Remus thought for a moment. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something."

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You know."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I do. Remus John Lupin, I love you." Sirius said, stroking Remus' face.

He couldn't help himself. He had to know, so before he could stop himself he asked, "Do you really?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it otherwise, you idiot." Sirius replied, smiling at him and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Good."

"What about you?"

"I love you, Sirius Black. I think, deep down, I always have." Remus said, completely sincerely.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Sirius grinned.

"Do you reckon they'll catch us? You know, together."

"Probably. I know James well enough to know it will most likely be him if it does happen." Sirius laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound in Remus' world.

"What's the bet he pokes his head round the curtain to see if we're together?"

"When's the time limit?" Sirius asked, sitting up. Sirius loved to take part in bets. He almost never lost.

"Before we get out of bed in the morning. I'll bet you 10 Galleons."

"Done. He'll be too scared to look, after bursting in on us earlier."

"We'll see." Remus replied, a smug look on his face.

They woke up in the morning, Remus' head on Sirius' chest. James poked his head around the curtain and blushed, seeing that the boys had been twined around one another in their sleep. Sirius swore loudly, causing James to grin weakly and go back to his own bed.

"Cough up." Remus said with a smirk as Sirius sulked beside him.


End file.
